Réapprendre
by hathor2
Summary: Suite à un accident, Rodney doit réapprendre à marcher, tout en étant entouré de sa famille et de ses amis. J'espère avoir des reviews, mais sinon merci d'avance pour la lecture de cette fic
1. Chapter 1

REAPPRENDRE

**Auteur :** Mamanoverbooke.

**Genre :** Drame / Amour

**Résumé :** Rodney doit réapprendre à vivre mais différemment après un accident.

**Disclaimer :** Dommage, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, en particulier mon scientifique préféré…

Rodney est sur Terre depuis deux jours, il est chez sa sœur après une permission spéciale venant du SGC. Il vient fêter les six ans de Madison. Il l'a à peine vu grandir, qu'il veut se rattraper maintenant. En plus les relations avec sa sœur se sont arrangées. Il s'est rendu compte au fils des années passées sur Atlantis, que c'est important d'avoir de bonne relation avec sa famille et d'être aimé. Car, il a trouvé son âme sœur, le Dr Keller, Jen pour lui. Cela fait six mois qu'ils vivent vraiment ensemble, même l'idée du mariage est envisagée.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Madison. Il y a beaucoup de monde à la maison.

Les amis d'école de Madi, la famille de Kaleb et eux.

La petite fille vient de souffler toutes ses bougies et les applaudissements fusent. Le gâteau est servi et dégusté. Un peu plus tard c'est l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Rodney s'éclipse quelques minutes pour revenir avec un petit paquet cadeau avec couvercle. Jeanny et Kaleb sourient en le voyant arriver avec son cadeau.

Tonton, tu m'as apporté un cadeau ?

C'est obligatoire ? fait-il en souriant, se rappelant sa première rencontre avec l'enfant, il y a deux ans.

Oui ! ! ! fait-elle en souriant de toutes ses petites dents.

Joyeux Anniversaire ma puce, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

Elle pose le paquet parterre et enlève le couvercle.

Whoua ! ! ! Maman ! ! ! Papa ! ! ! Tonton Rodney, m'a offert un chat ! Youpi ! ! !

C'est un petit chat européen noir et blanc. Jeanny prend le chaton et Madi saute littéralement sur son oncle accroupi et le renverse en arrière.

Merci tonton ! ! !

J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour ton petit chat. Comment tu vas l'appeler ? fait-il toujours coincé par la petite assise sur lui.

Je sais pas… C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Une fille…

Alors Polly ! Cela te plaît ?

Beaucoup… Tu peux t'enlever de sur moi ma puce, je commence à avoir mal au dos.

Pardon tonton.

Tous avaient regardé l'échange en souriant. La petite se lève et reprend son chat.

Vers 17h30 tous les amis de Madi partent, récupérés par leurs parents, ainsi que la plus part des membres de la famille de Kaleb. Il ne reste plus que ses parents.

C'est vraiment un beau cadeau que vous lui avez fait, fait le père de Kaleb.

Je ne connais pas grand chose aux enfants mais je sais qu'ils aiment les animaux. Et comme je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup les chats vus les nombreux posters dans sa chambre, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle est le sien.

Jeanny arrive un peu inquiète.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ?

Je ne trouve pas Madison. Vous l'auriez vu ?

Je crois qu'elle est allée dehors… Tu veux que j'aille voir ? fait Rodney.

Oui merci… Je regarde le jardin, toi l'entrée.

Ok…

Et il part de son côté, il franchit le seuil de la porte et voit la petite en plein milieu de la route et il se précipite.

Madi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur la route ? C'est dangereux !

Pardon tonton mais mon ballon à rouler jusqu'ici…

C'est alors qu'une **voiture** surgit de nul part, fonçant droit sur eux. Rodney a juste le temps de pousser Madi vers le trottoir qu'il est percuté de plein fouet.

La petite hurle de peur. La voiture a pris la fuite, Rodney est lui, couvert de sang, et son corps donnant l'apparence d'un pantin désarticulé.

Tous se précipitent dehors, même les voisins.

Rodney ! ! ! crie Jeanny. Mon Dieu non ! ! !

Elle se précipite près de son frère.

Rodney, fait-elle en posant deux doigts sur la carotide… Ouvres-les yeux s'il te plaît, fait-elle les larmes aux yeux sentant les battements de son cœur… S'il te plaît…

Il les ouvre doucement, gémissant de douleurs.

Ne bouge pas… Joe (le père de Kaleb) appelle les secours…

Elle voit les lèvres de Rodney bouger, il est entrain de lui parler.

J'ai pas compris Rodney, dit-elle en se penchant vers bouche.

Comment va Madi ? dit-il dans un murmure…

Tu l'as sauvé, merci, fait-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

Tant mieux…

Et il retombe dans l'inconscience.

Jeanny repose ses deux doigts sur la carotide :

Oh mon Dieu non ! ! ! Rodney me fait pas ça ! ! !

Elle commence alors le massage cardiaque et le bouche-à-bouche, retenant ses larmes.

- Reviens s'il te plaît… 1 2 3 4 5… 1 2 3 4 5… Me fait pas ça…

Betty la mère de Kaleb arrive avec des serviettes propres pour tenter d'arrêter le flot de sang venant des hémorragies. Il ne faut que quelques minutes à l'ambulance pour arriver ainsi qu'une voiture de police. Les policiers qui en sortent discutent avec les parents de Kaleb pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Ecartez-vous Madame, nous allons nous occuper de lui.

Jeanny se pousse rapidement, les secouristes reprennent le massage cardiaque et lui envoi ensuite une décharge. Le cœur repart. L'infirmier prend les constantes et branche une perfusion de physio, son collègue injecte de la morphine à Rodney, pour éviter qu'il souffre. Puis ils l'installe délicatement sur le brancard après lui avoir mis le collier cervical.

Madame, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

...

Madame, fait-il un peu plus fort pour la sortir de son brouillard, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Rodney… Rodney McKay c'est mon frère…

Nous l'emmenons au St Paul's Hospital… Vous montez avec nous ?

Oui…

Et ils se lèvent soulevant le brancard de Rodney et le faisant rentrer dans le véhicule.

Madi et Kaleb dans la maison, regardent Jeanny monter dans l'ambulance et partir pour l'hôpital.

C'est ma faute si tonton à bobo…, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer…

Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas toi, c'est la personne qui a percuté tonton et qui est parti, dit-il tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes après c'est le tour des policiers de partir.


	2. Chapter 2

ST PAUL'S HOSPITAL

L'ambulance arrive dans la cour des urgences, une équipe de médecin les attend. Les portes s'ouvrent d'un coup et l'infirmier commence à énumérer ce qu'à Rodney alors qu'on l'emmène dans une salle.

Homme de 40 ans, percuter par un véhicule, quand on est arrivé Madame essayait de le réanimer, le cœur est repartit au bout de cinq minutes grâce à une décharge de 200V, une injection de 10ml de morphine, semble avoir une hémorragie interne, de nombreuses plaies importantes sur tout le corps, possibilité de fractures…

Ils arrivent à la salle.

Vous ne pouvez pas nous suivre Madame… Attendez là-bas je vous prie…

Et le médecin entre dans la salle.

Jeanny ne peut bouger de là, aussi elle regarde impuissante, le combat de l'équipe médicale pour soigner et sauver son frère.

Dans la salle c'est l'effervescence :

Je veux, NFS, Chimi, Iono, la totale quoi ! Ainsi que des Radios de tout son corps ! Greg, apporte mois l'échographe, Sandy un tube de 32 french…

C'est alors que Rodney, fait un nouvel arrêt cardiaque.

Oh non, on le perd !

Le médecin l'intube rapidement et recommence le massage cardiaque puis prend les palettes de l'appareil de réanimation.

Chargez à 200 !… Dégagez !

Bip….. Tuuuuuuuuuuuu……

A 300 !… Dégagez !

Bip….. Tuuuuuuuuuuuu……

Jeanny finit par s'éloigner et s'effondrer sur un fauteuil, en pleur.

360 !… Dégagez !

Bip….. Tuuuuuuuuuuuu……

Encore une fois !….. Dégagez !

Bip….Bip…Bip…bip…

Il revient !

Et ils s'affairent sur Rodney longuement. Les radios et les échos montrent de nombreuses blessures. Fractures sur un bon nombres d'os, des hémorragies un peu de partout… Les chirurgiens arrivent et évaluent rapidement les dégâts puis l'emmène au bloc.

Une infirmière part prévenir Jeanny que son frère est monté d'urgence en chirurgie, mais elle n'entre pas dans les détails.

Vous devriez appeler votre famille pour les tenir au courant…

J'ai rien pris avec moi…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous aider…

C'est alors que Kabel arrive, il a son sac à main et un gilet.

Jeanny !

Et il serre sa femme dans ses bras, dont les larmes redoublent. L'infirmière les laisse.

Une fois calmée, Kaleb s'assoit sur le fauteuil d'à côté, serrant tendrement les mains de sa femme. Elle lui parle de ce qu'elle a vu dans la salle, puis demande où est Madi et comment elle va. Bien entendu la petite est encore sous le choc, les parents de Kaleb s'occupe d'elle. Puis l'infirmière revient, lui tendant un petit sac contenant les papiers et autres de Rodney et lui dit qu'ils peuvent monter en chirurgie pour attendre., ce qui font immédiatement.

Cela fait des heures qu'ils sont là à attendre des nouvelles, Jeanny tourne comme un lion dans une cage, désespérée. Elle a bu plusieurs café pour tenir le coup.

C'est alors qu'un chirurgien sort de l'enceinte des salles d'opérations.

Rodney Mckay ?

Je suis sa sœur ! Comment va-t-il Dr ?

Il n'est pas encore sortit d'affaire… Comme vous avez pu le constater, il est gravement blessé, nous avons arrêter toutes les hémorragies mais il a un hématome sous-durale assez important qui risque de faire un caillot et créer des complications. Nous avons soignés ses nombreuses fractures… mais il y a une grave blessure que l'on a du mal soigné, il a une fracture ouverte, elle a un aspect inquiétant…

Dr…

Nous lui donnons un très large spectre d'antibiotique pour éviter une infection voire une gangrène, mais c'est très mal parti, il devait être un peu malade déjà.

Oui, un léger rhume…

Si les antibios ne font rien et que cela empire sa jambe ne s'en remettra jamais…

Oh mon Dieu non… Pas l'amputation ? !

Kaleb la serre dans ses bras.

Je suis désolé… S'il s'en sort, il devra avoir une très longue rééducation… Il devra aussi, voir un chirurgien-plasticien pour certaines lésions externes…

Dans combien de temps, pourrons-nous dire qu'il est sauvé ? demande Kaleb.

Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs mais je dirais dans 4 ou 5 jours, s'il ne fait de complication…

Je peux le voir ?

Dans quelques instants le temps que nous le menions en réanimation… Je dois vous prévenir qu'il est entouré de divers appareils dont celui de l'intubation, ses poumons étant un peu abîmés, cela évitera qu'il ne refasse normalement encore un arrêt… Il a plusieurs perfusions et autres sondes et drains un peu de partout sur le corps… Cela va être très impressionnant… Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, sortez et allez vous reposer un peu… De toute façon s'il y a du changement nous vous préviendrons.

Merci Dr, fait Kaleb.

De rien, je vais voir où cela en est, et une infirmière vous y conduira après.

Et le médecin s'éloigne. Kaleb reconduit Jeanny à un fauteuil et l'assoit doucement. Elle est complètement ailleurs.

Au bout d'un petit moment une infirmière vient les chercher et les conduit à Rodney. Elle les laisse rentrer, la pièce est sombre, quasiment silencieuse. Les bruits qui envahissent la pièce viennent de l'électrocardiogramme et du respirateur.

Quand Jeanny le voit, allongé, bandé et entouré par tant d'appareils, elle vacille légèrement, retenu par son mari.

Tu devrais t'asseoir ma chérie…

Et il la conduit sur le siège placer près de son frère. Le médecin avait raison… C'est impressionnant. Il a la tête largement bandé, ainsi qu'une grande partie de son tronc, les deux bras dans le plâtre, une jambe dans le plâtre, l'autre dans une attelle, c'est celle qui risque la surinfection.

Ils restent un moment, puis tous deux rentrent à la maison. Avant de sortir de la chambre, Jeanny embrasse tendrement son frère et murmure un « Je t'aime grand frère ».


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois à la maison, Kaleb la conduit à leur chambre et la couche pour qu'elle se repose. En bas, le reste de la famille attends. Madi part dans les bras de son père.

Comment va tonton ?

Il regarde ses parents puis réponds.

Tonton est gravement blesser, mais les docteurs s'occupent bien de lui, ne t'inquiète pas… Et si tu t'occupais de Polly, elle doit s'ennuyer.

D'accord…

Et la petite part dans la cuisine.

Kaleb énumère les nombreuses blessures et le risque d'amputation de Rodney. La situation pour Jeanny… Tous deux sont très inquiets…

Tard dans la soirée, les deux parents partent, promettant de revenir le lendemain pour s'occuper de leur petite-fille.

Kaleb, fouille dans le portefeuille de Jeanny, et trouve ce qu'il cherchait : le numéro de **téléphone** de Landry.

_Bonjour, Ici le Norad que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Bonjour, je suis Kaleb Miller, le beau-frère du Dr McKay, projet Atlantis, pourrais-je parler au Général Landry, je vous prie, c'est urgent.

_Très bien je vous mets en relation…_

_Allô, Mr Miller ? Que se passe-t-il ? On m'a dit que c'était urgent…_

Rodney est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort…

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

Kaleb lui raconte longuement les événements et l'état de santé de Rodney.

_Très bien, je vais avertir Atlantis de la situation… Dès qu'il sera transportable nous l'enverrons à l'hopitâl militaire d'ici._

D'accord, j'en avertirai ma femme plus tard… Merci général.

_Non merci à vous de nous avoir prévenu… Au revoir Mr Miller._

Au revoir Général Landry.

Puis il remonte auprès de sa femme.

SGC

Landry ouvre le passage pour une communication avec la base d'Atlantis.

ATLANTIS

Mr Woosley, le général Landry pour vous, fait Chuck en le voyant arriver.

Merci… Bonjour Général, vous venez aux nouvelles ?

_Non, c'est moi qui ait une nouvelle à vous annoncer._

Je vous écoute, que se passe-t-il ?

_C'est au sujet du Dr McKay… Il est au St Paul Hospital de Vancouver, dans un état grave._

Quoi ? ! Que s'est-il passé ? fait-il choqué

Dans la salle les personnes présentes, écoutent.

_D'après ce que m'a dit son beau-frère, une voiture l'a percuté de plein fouet alors qu'il poussait sa nièce pour ne pas être écrasée par le chauffard. La police est sur l'affaire car le conducteur a pris la fuite. Il est entre la vie et la mort, et risque de subir même une amputation. Il est dans le coma… Pourriez-vous prévenir le reste de SGA et sa fiancée le Dr Keller ?_

Pas de soucis, je vais la prévenir maintenant… De toute façon elle et son équipe vont vouloir aller à son chevet

_Oui… Dès qu'ils sont prêts, faites les passer… Dès que j'ai des nouvelles je vous avertis._

Ok, merci.

_Au revoir Woosley…_

Au revoir Général…

Et la transmission prend fin.

Richard part presque en courant à l'infirmerie. Quand il arrive, Jennifer s'occupe d'un malade.

Dr Keller !

Mr Woosley, que me vaut votre visite ?

Pourrions parler dans un endroit plus calme ?… S'il vous plaît…

Euh oui… Venez…

Et elle les conduits à son bureau.

Mr que se passe-t-il ?

Dr… Jennifer, vous devriez vous asseoir…

Pourquoi ?

S'il vous plaît…

Dites le moi ! C'est Rodney ? !

Oui… Jennifer…

Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? !

Oui…

Bien qu'il lui a demandé de s'asseoir elle ne l'a pas fait et écoute les quelques détails que lui donne le chef de la base sur ce que lui à dit Landry.

Jennifer ! fait-il en la retenant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol… Aidez- moi ! ! !

Un autre médecin arrive et prend la doctoresse dans ses bras avant de l'allonger sur un lit. Woosley lui explique la cause de son évanouissement puis la laisse entre ses mains. L'équipe de John ne va pas tarder de rentrer de mission. Ils aident un nouvel allié à se réinstaller, sur une nouvelle planète après la destruction d'une grande partie de la population à cause des Wraiths.

Salle de contrôle

Dans combien de temps rentre l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard ?

Dans 1h normalement.

Très bien… Quand ils arrivent, dîtes leurs que je veux les voir dans mon bureau de suite.

Bien Mr… Mr ?

Oui Chuck ?

Comment va le Dr Keller ?

Elle s'est évanouit… Elle est surveillée par le Dr Thomson., fait-il d'un air triste… Bon je vais dans mon bureau.


	4. Chapter 4

Une heure plus tard l'équipe de John arrive.

Colonel ! Mr Woosley, vous attend tous les trois dans son bureau… Maintenant.

Maintenant ? !

Qu'est ce qu'on a encore fait ? fait Ronon

Je ne peux rien vous dire… Allez le voir, dit-il le regard triste.

Aux yeux de l'équipe, son comportement ne présage rien de bon. Ils posent leurs affaires à côté d'une console et vont au bureau de Richard.

Vous vouliez nous voir ?

Oui, asseyez-vous… Voilà le Général Landry m'a appelé…

Et ? fait Ronon devant l'hésitation de Woosley.

Le Dr McKay est dans un état critique, à St Paul Hospital de Vancouver.

Quoi ? ! font-ils tous en se levant d'un coup.

Woosley leur explique le peu qu'il a eu comme réponse et que Jennifer a été prévenu ainsi que son évanouissement.

Tous bouillent de fureur à l'intérieur d'eux. Comment peut-on prendre la fuite alors qu'on a failli renverser deux personnes, de surcroît un enfant ? !

Je veux aller sur Terre ! fait-il John comme si sa demande était un ordre.

Nous aussi, fait Teyla.

Vous partez sans problème. Jennifer vous accompagnera.

Et deux heures plus tard, une fois Jennifer réveillée et leurs bagages prêts ils passent tous les quatre la porte des étoiles pour le SGC. Teyla et John soutiennent Jennifer comme ils peuvent, elle est encore chancelante.

SGC

Le Général Landry les accueillent et les conduisent en salle de briefing.

Est-ce que la police à retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça ? demande Jennifer retenant ses larmes.

Non, pas encore… Mais nous menons nous aussi notre enquête, pour éviter que la police ne recherche trop d'indice sur le Dr McKay.

Nous partons quand pour Vancouver ? fait John.

L'Apollo va vous transférer dans quelques instants… Jennifer, fait-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme, courage, c'est un battant…

Merci Général…

Tenez moi au courant de l'évolution de sa santé afin que j'avertisse Atlantis, moi je vous tiendrai au courant de l'enquête… Mais de vous à moi, il y a peu d'espoir qu'on retrouve celui qui a fait ça… Madison n'a pas vu grand-chose et le reste de la famille encore moins…

Merci, d'être honnête Général, fait Teyla en s'inclinant.

Voici les clés de vos chambres au The Landis Hotel & Suites Downtown Vancouver, c'est juste à côté de l'hôpital, vous pourrez y aller à pied… Et voici les clés d'une voiture de location, elle est dans le garage de l'hôtel, c'est une Torus, Noire, voici ça plaque minéralogique…

Merci, mon général

Ce dernier sourit légèrement et leur dit « Au-revoir » puis il donne l'ordre au Colonel Ellis de faire le transfert.

Du SGC à l'Apollo et de L'Apollo à une des chambre dans l'hôtel.

John regarde à sa montre, il est 3h30 du matin.

Il est trop bonne heure pour y aller, reposons nous un peu. Nous avons la chambre 503…

Et il regarde le numéro sur la porte…

C'est la votre mesdemoiselles… Ronon, nous sommes en face… Reposez vous Jennifer…

Et les garçons prennent leurs affaires.

ST PAUL'S HOSPITAL

On est en début de matinée. 6h du matin.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre de Rodney pour lui changer les pansements, elle commence par le torse. Délicatement elle décolle les pansements, nettoie à la bétadine et le refait. Les nombreuses plaies sur le tronc de Rodney dû aux opérations lui prennent du temps et ne s'aperçoit pas de suite d'une légère odeur acre. Mais quand elle arrive à la jambe, sur la grande plaie et qu'elle enlève le pansement, une odeur nauséabonde s'échappe de la grave blessure, elle est très infectée et remplis de pus. Tout autour de la plaie, c'était violacer voire noir. Elle recouvre rapidement d'un linge propre la plaie puis part en courant chercher un médecin.

Docteur Andrew !

Que ce passe t-il Clara ?

C'est le patient de la chambre 302, Mr McKay, sa plaie à la jambe est très infectée, les antibiotiques non rien fait.

Et tous deux retournent à la chambre. Le médecin constate avec regret la chose.

Dites au Dr Paterson de préparer le bloc en urgence… Et dites à Lisa, d'avertir la sœur de ce patient.

Bien Dr !

Et c'est ainsi que trente minutes plus tard, Rodney est de retour au bloc.


	5. Chapter 5

CHEZ JEANNY

Le téléphone sonne, c'est Kaleb qui répond alors qu'ils prennent le petit déjeuné.

Allo ?

Mr Miller, je suis Lisa, infirmière à l'hôpital St Paul…

Que se passe-t-il ?

Votre… Votre beau-frère va être réopéré… Il y a eu des complications… Sa plaie à la jambe s'est surinfectée, les chirurgiens vont devoir l'amputer.

Oh mon Dieu, non ! dit-il doucement.

Je suis désolée, il est déjà en salle opératoire… Venez !

Très bien nous arrivons.

Et il raccroche puis retourne dans la cuisine.

Chérie… Maman tu peux habiller Madison ?

Bien sur mon chéri.

Papa ?

Va avec mamie…

Une fois l'enfant hors de portée.

Ma chérie, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital maintenant.

Que se passe-t-il ? fait-elle en se levant d'un coup.

Rodney est de nouveau en salle opératoire… La plaie s'est surinfectée… Ils vont… Ils…

On non pas ça !

Et les larmes coulent, le père de Kaleb a une main sur la bouche…

Il faut qu'on y aille chérie…, fait-il en la réconfortant.

Et ils prennent leurs affaires et partent.

Ils arrivent un quart d'heure plus tard à l'hôpital, les infirmières les accueillants pour leurs expliquer la situation. C'est alors qu'arrive John, Jennifer, Teyla et Ronon.

Jeanny ! fait Jennifer en la voyant avec l'équipe d'infirmière.

Elle se retourne et les voit, elle a les yeux rougis et tous croient qu'il est trop tard pour Rodney… Jennifer ne sens plus ses jambes, elles se dérobent sous elle et John l'assoit sur un fauteuil.

Vous avez réussi à venir, fait Kaleb à John.

Merci de nous avoir averti… Il est…

Non, mais son état de santé s'est aggravé…

Jennifer le regarde et l'encourage du regard à continuer.

Ils vont l'amputer… Sa plaie à la jambe s'est surinfectée malgré les antibiotiques… Les infirmières nous ont dit qu'il y en aurait au moins pour deux heures.

Se furent deux heures, longues et interminables pour la famille et les amis de Rodney, quand enfin le médecin arrivent à leur hauteur. D'abord surpris par les nouvelles têtes, il comprend vite que ce sont les amis de son patient.

Ils leurs expliquent que l'opération a été délicate et qu'ils ont été obligé d'amputer plus que prévu. L'amputation s'arrête tout juste en dessous du genou. Et qu'il devra à vie, porter une prothèse pour marcher. Dans les quelques minutes qui suivent il va être remis dans sa chambre en soins intensif et qu'après ils allaient pouvoir le voir.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils se retrouvent dans la chambre.

Pour Jeanny la vision est insupportable aussi sort elle, accompagnés de Kaleb. Pour les autres c'est le choque mais ils restent pour faire sentir à leur ami qu'ils sont là, pour qu'il se batte pour vivre… Après un bon moment une infirmière leur demande de partir.

Au bout de quelques jours l'état de santé de Rodney s'améliore mais il est toujours dans le coma. Il n'a cependant plus besoin du respirateur.

Landry a averti Atlantis pour l'amputation et c'est la consternation qui se répand dans la mythique cité.

Ils vont voir Rodney, deux par deux, ordre du médecin et pas plus d'un quart d'heure par groupe. SGA va devoir bientôt repartir, Landry en a donné l'ordre, ils n'ont plus qu'une semaine.

Ce jour là, Kaleb et Jeanny sont déjà passés, ainsi que Teyla et Ronon. C'est le tour de Jennifer et John.

Comme à son habitude, elle dépose un doux baiser et John prend tendrement la main de son ami parce qu'il le considérait comme un frère.

Ils lui parlent pendant un moment lui demandant de se réveiller. C'est alors que Jennifer lui confit son secret.

Réveille toi mon amour… J'ai besoin de toi… Nous avons besoin de toi, fait-elle les yeux rouges et lui prend la main libre… Tu… Tu vas être papa…

John la regarde et comprend mieux pourquoi, elle n'était pas bien avant le départ de Rodney.

S'il te plaît mon amour… Reviens vers moi… Reviens vers nous… Bats-toi…

Et pendant un moment elle continue sa lente litanie mais une infirmière arrive au bout d'un moment et leur demande de sortir.

Alors qu'elle va pour lui lâcher la main, elle se retrouve coincer et lève son regard sur son compagnon. Il a les yeux entrouverts, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

John se précipite dehors pour rappeler l'infirmière.

- Infirmière ! Il vient de se réveiller ! ! !

C'est l'explosion de joie dans le reste du groupe mais se calme rapidement, pensant aux autres malades.

L'infirmière retourne dans la chambre avec le médecin qui s'occupe de Rodney. Ils n'ont pas le cœur de chasser la jeune femme.

Le médecin l'examine rapidement et dit :

Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit mais c'est un miracle.

Juste qu'il allait être papa…, fait-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je vais vous laisser… Je vous laisse lui expliquer.

D'accord…

Malgré la fatigue Rodney lance un regard d'incompréhension. Jennifer attend que tous soient dans la chambre pour lui expliquer la situation.

D'abord tous le félicitent de son retour parmi eux, il a droit à des embrassades chaleureuses de tous ainsi que de nombreux baisers. Jennifer le fait boire pour apaiser sa gorge.

Mais Rodney avaient remarqués les regards de ses amis et familles, ces regards avaient souvent déviés sur ses jambes mais il ne pouvait regarder coincé par ses plâtres et ses pansements. Aussi attend-il tranquillement les explications.

Jennifer lui parlent des opérations, des nombreuses blessures mais tournant autour du pot.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? ! fait-il d'une voix murmurante pourtant rempli d'impatience…

Jennifer cherche le regard des autres ne sachant comment lui dire, aussi c'est John qui se dévoue.

Votre plaie à la jambe s'est surinfectée…

Il ne faut pas longtemps au scientifique pour comprendre.

Non… Non…Non…, fait-il plusieurs fois jusqu'à craquer littéralement, en larme.

Nous sommes vraiment désolé Rodney… Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer…

C'est alors que le médecin entre. Voyant la tête de Rodney, il comprend qu'il est enfin au courant.

Il va falloir que vous partiez, l'heure des visites est largement passée…

Nous allions partir…

Alors que Jennifer va pour se lever, Rodney la retient.

Reste… S'il te plaît, fait-il tout doucement.

Jennifer regarde le médecin qui opine de la tête.

Merci… Dr…

De rien Mr McKay, c'est normal… Dr Keller, une infirmière viendra vous apporter un lit et une couverture.

Merci.

Le médecin sort, leurs amis et la famille leurs disent « Au-revoir ».

Une fois la chose faîte, Jennifer, s'assoit sur le bord du lit, et le couvre de baiser qui le revigore .

Ils restent un moment comme cela juste interrompu par l'infirmière, Rodney finit par se rendormir et elle s'allonge à côté de lui sur l'autre lit.

Quelques jours plus tard, il va mieux moralement, bien obliger faire avec, pour la femme qu'il aime, son futur enfant, ses amis, sa famille,… lui.

Mais quand il est tout seul, il craque et pleur tout son saoul pour éliminer l'accumulation.

Il se pose tout un tas de questions sur son avenir. Bien qu'il est heureux avec Jen et l'idée d'être père, c'est du côté de sa vie professionnelle, de sa vie sur Atlantis, sa maison, que rien n'indique que la commission le laissera tranquille. Il en est encore là dans ses questionnement squand son équipe vient lui dire qu'ils doivent rentrer à la base. Jennifer a le droit de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Accrochez vous Rodney,… Ne faîtes pas tourner en bourrique les kinés ! fait John avec humour.

Je ne promets rien.

Le docteur à dit que vous serez transférez à Colorado Spring pour votre rééducation, dans quelques temps, fait Teyla. On viendra vous voir.

Merci… Bon retour sur Atlantis

Et après les dernières recommandations venant de Ronon ainsi que les embrassades, l'équipe ainsi que leurs affaires sont téléportées à bord du Dédale qui doit retourner à Atlantis.

Jennifer, rentre à contre cœur sur Atlantis 15 jours plus tard. Rodney, n'est plus en soins intensif, mais le manque d'activité le pèse énormément et ils commencent à en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures à l'équipe médicale, aussi, est-il transféré à Colorado Spring.

Au moins à l'hôpital militaire, il peut travailler sur un ordinateur et aider comme il peut ses amis.

Vient le temps du retrait des plâtres, Rodney va pouvoir bouger. Un médecin lui assigne un kiné. Un grand noir, mince mais bien bâti avec des dreadlocks.

Dr Mckay Bonjour je suis Bruce Baner…

C'est une blague ? ! C'est vraiment votre nom ? !

Oui et non je me transformerais pas en Hulk ! fait-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis votre kiné.

Les militaires vous ont laissé porter le poulpe sur la tête.

Le kiné est pris d'un rire franc, amusé par les répliques de Rodney.

J'ai fini mon service actif en tant que militaire mais comme je suis un des meilleurs kinés, ils m'ont laissé continués ici… Bon je n'irai pas par quatre chemin, je connais votre réputation d'enquiquineur infini mais on me la fait pas à moi ! Je dis, vous faîtes !

Non mais !

C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici. Si vous voulez remarcher un jour, vous allez m'écouter.

Pfffffffff ! ! ! ! ! !

Bien. Exercice d'aujourd'hui, musculation des bras.

Et il prend Rodney rapidement dans ses bras avant de le poser dans son carrosse chromé.

Il l'emmène dans la salle d'entraînement et lui montre au fur et à mesure de la séance les exercices à effectuer. A la fin il est épuisé.

L'enquête au final n'a rien donnée, le chauffard ne sait pas dénoncer.


	7. Chapter 7

Après le premier mois, de remise en forme des muscles et le temps que les plaies cicatrises bien, Bruce entreprend alors de faire marcher Rodney avec sa prothèse. Bruce avait déjà essayé mais Rodney avait refusé.

Ce dernier regarde l'objet comme si c'était un objet ancien qui risque de lui péter à la figure.

Allez Rodney ! Il faut la mettre…

Non…

Rodney…

Je… je me sens pas prêt… Je…

Il le faut pourtant… On ne va pas repousser indéfiniment… Vous devez le faire !

Quand** il neigera au Sahara !**

Rodney cela suffit ! ! !

Mais… Je…

Faîtes le pour le Dr Keller… pour votre bébé…

Pour ma famille et mes amis, fait-il vaincu… D'accord, je veux bien essayer…

Nous irons à votre rythme, mais vous devez le faire… Courage… Bientôt vous courez comme un jeune veau venant de naître.

Et il place la prothèse sur le moignon, enclenchant le mécanisme d'ancrage qui avait été installé lors de l'amputation. Le « Clic » fait frissonner Rodney. Le début d'une nouvelle vie commence.

Allez Rodney, on va se lever lentement et prendre les deux barres.

Il l'aide à se lever, à se stabiliser, et il s'appuie fermement sur les bars.

Faîtes un pas…

Rodney tend doucement sa jambe valide et la pose en avant, puis vient le tour de celle avec la prothèse. Bien que c'est douloureux, il prend son courage à deux mains et recommence ses pas. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois… Au bout de cinq minutes, il arrive au bout des barres. Bruce est devant lui, attendant. Rodney lève le regard sur lui, les yeux rouges se retenant de pleurer. Bruce se contente de sourire et l'aide à se rasseoir.

Je vais vous enlever la prothèse…

Non !

Toujours à répliquer ! soupir-t-il… Pourquoi non ? !

Je veux recommencer encore une fois… Je… Cela me manquait tellement de marcher… Là je peux le faire… Je marcherai jusqu'à l'épuisement… C'est tellement bon de se sentir vraiment vivant.

Bruce est touché et impressionné par la détermination de Rodney, qu'il l'aide à se relever. Et C'est ainsi que tout l'après-midi, avec quelques pause pour boire ou manger que Rodney marche, pris par un revigorement délicieux.

Jeanny vient le voir le week-end avec sa fille et son mari. Ils sont contents qu'il aille mieux physiquement et moralement. A chaque fois, ils laissaient la petite Madison, à Rodney, le temps d'aller boire un café, afin que ce dernier rassure la petite fille toujours inquiète pour lui. Il adorait la gosse, et serait un père poule pour le sien.

Jennifer n'avait pas pu venir le voir, mais quand le médecin l'autorisait à sortir de l'hôpital c'était pour aller au SGC, rapporter ses rapports et voir sa belle par caméra interposé ainsi que ses amis. Il avait un regret, il n'avait pas peu assister à la première échographie, ce qui le rendait morose par moment. Elle avait le ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir doucement

La rééducation de Rodney est longue, surtout à ses yeux, il devient impatient aussi voit-il sont médecin, marchant à l'aide d'une canne.

Dr Crawford ?

Dr McKay ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Non… Allez, venez vous asseoir… Alors ?

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Au Canada ?

Non, sur Atlantis, c'est là qu'est ma maison et ma famille.

Mais votre rééducation…

Bruce n'a qu'à venir avec moi ! Docteur comprenez-moi, j'ai besoin de voir ma fiancée, sentir mon bébé bouger dans son ventre… retrouvez mes amis, je vais devenir fou ici…

Et après un énorme soupir et quelques réflexions.

D'accord, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, mais je veux que vous écoutiez Bruce. Vous avez normalement encore deux mois de rééducations, alors pas d'écart, vous continuez le programme prévu.

Pas de soucis, même dans le Dédale, je ferais mais trois heures de rééducation, plus toute la marche que je m'impose… Merci Dr Crawford.

De rien Rodney. Je me charge de prévenir le Général Landry, vous votre sœur.

Pas de soucis, à plus tard.

Et c'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, et après les aux-revoirs avec sa famille, Rodney attends sa téléportation sur le Dédale avec Bruce.

Vous n'avez prévenu personne sur Atlantis j'espère ? !

Non, Dr McKay… Est-ce que vous dites vous à Madison le cadeau que vous allez lui faire pour Noël ?

Non, bien sûr que non !

Alors c'est non pour moi aussi…

Mon Général, le Dédale a déjà téléporté le matériel, il est prêt à réceptionner le Dr McKay et Mr Baner.

Merci Sergent… Alors je vous souhaite bon voyage à tous les deux.

Merci ! font-ils en cœur.

Le général fait signe au Sergent que c'est bon, et les deux hommes disparaissent dans un éclair blanc.


	8. Chapter 8

DEDALE

Bienvenue à bord, Rodney.

Merci Colonel… Colonel Caldwell, je vous présente mon kiné, Bruce Baner, un ancien militaire du SGC... Bruce, voici le Colonel Caldwell, commandant du Dédale.

Bonjours ! ! ! font-ils ensemble se serrant fermement les mains.

On vous a préparé un quartier commun, pour le voyage.

Merci… Je vais aller me reposer un peu… Bruce restez un peu, le départ en vaut le détour, fait-il d'un clin d'œil.

Et il s'en va sous les regards compatissant du personnel et de Caldwell, le voyant marcher avec sa canne.

Colonel…

Oui ?

Pourriez vous demandé, à votre personnel, s'il vous plaît de ne pas le dévisager comme ça… C'est assez dur pour lui de reconstruire une vie, pour que certains le dévisages comme s'il était devenu un monstre.

Vous avez raison… Je passerai le message… Bon, Lieutenant, en route ! Moteur Subliminique et Hyperpropulsion pour Atlantis.

Bien Colonel.

Bruce se poste devant la grande vitre et découvre le départ en orbite au dessus de la Terre. Il est émerveillé. Ce que lui avait raconté Rodney, ne dépassait pas largement ce qu'il voit maintenant.

Les 18 jours de vols se font sans encombre. Rodney continue sa rééducation tout en continuant de se faire une nouvelle tête. Il inculque aussi à Bruce la bonne marche de la cité, et les règles à respecter avec la **Culture** Athosienne, pour ne pas froisser les amis de Teyla.

ATLANTIS

Le Dédale arrive en orbite au dessus de la planête.

Rodney, vous n'êtes pas trop stressé ?

Si un peu c'est normal, mais je suis content de rentrer chez moi…

Caldwell sourit. Durant le voyage il avait appris à mieux connaître le scientifique et avait découvert que les sarcasmes et l'arrogance à répétition, étaient sa carapace pour se protéger.

Dans la cité

Dr Weir ! Le Dédale est en orbite. Le Colonel veut vous parler.

Merci Chuck… Colonel Caldwell ici Weir !

_Bonjour Dr, il faudrait que le Dr Keller vienne en salle d'embarquement ainsi que SGA1… Nous avons eu un passager clandestin, (fait-il en regardant Rodney et souriant) seulement il est malade et il est entouré de beaucoup de matériel médicaux… Nous l'avons attaché mais, je préfère que votre meilleur équipe le réceptionne au cas où il fait des difficultés._

Très bien, heu… Je vous rappelle dans cinq minutes.

Elle reste quelque seconde interdite par la conversation puis appellent l'équipe et le médecin qui arrive rapidement, et pour certains l'arme à la main.

C'est bon Colonel, envoyez le nous !

Ok !

Sur le Dédale

Bonne chance Rodney !

Merci ! fait-il souriant.

Hermiod c'est bon !

Dans la cité

Tous attendent l'arrivée de l'intrus. Une lumière blanche fait son apparition dans la salle d'embarquement avant de laisser apparaître, un Rodney souriant.

C'est la stupéfaction dans la salle, Rodney est content de son effet, plus personne ne parle jusqu'à :

Rodney ! ! !

Jennifer se presse contre lui, dans ses bras…

Ma chérie… Tu m'as tellement manqué, fait-il les larmes aux yeux.

Jennifer pleure de bonheur. Dans la salle c'est l'explosion de joie, leur Dr « je casse les pieds est de retour. »

SGA1 s'approchent et le sert tour à tour dans les bras.

Alors mon pote comment allez-vous ?

Bien Ronon, je vais bien même si je dois marcher avec une canne.

Vous nous avez manqué Rodney, fait Elizabeth… Même à Radeck ! Il va être content de vous rendre votre pose.

Des frictions ?

Avec un seul homme, lance John…

Kavanagh, je suppose !

Dans le mille !

Je crois que je vais être assailli par la populace, fait-il en voyant tous les autres arrivés…

Cela te va bien la moustache avec le petit bouc, et les cheveux un peu long…

On dirait d'Artagnan ! fait John en souriant.

Merci… Au fait Ronon, vous allez avoir de la concurrence capillaire.

Hein ? !

Et c'est alors qu'une téléportation est effectué dans la salle. Bruce se retrouve au milieu du groupe d'ami et de Rodney.

Les amis, voici Bruce Baner !

L'incroyable Hulk ! Au secours ! ! ! fait John faisant semblant de partir en courant.

Colonel, je suis pas méchant et encore moins vert, sauf quand c'est de rage.

Effectivement !

Effectivement, répète Ronon, en voyant la coupe du Noir.

Et au bout d'un moment, le calme se fait dans la cité, la vie reprend son cours. Ils discutent un moment puis le couple part dans ses quartiers fêter des retrouvailles comme ils se doivent.


	9. Chapter 9

EPILOGUE

Rodney a continué sa rééducation marchant de mieux en mieux sans sa canne, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il n'a pas repris les missions mais d'être de retour chez lui, auprès de sa femme, car il s'est marié avec Jennifer, avant la naissance du bébé, et de ses amis, lui suffit amplement.

Bruce a été assigné pour une durée indéterminé sur la base, pour son plus grand bonheur à lui aussi.

Et c'est par un beau soir de Décembre, quinze jour avant Noël, que Jennifer est pris de contractions. Prise en main par un de ses collègue, et avec le soutient de Rodney, elle accouche d'une belle petite fille répondant au doux nom de Océane Meredith McKay.

La cité vécu de nombreuses fêtent de mariages et de naissances, mais le plus important c'est que Rodney a su faire face à l'adversité et réapprendre à vivre, afin de construire la famille qu'il désirait tant, lui aussi.

**FIN**


End file.
